choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Colt Kaneko
Colt, a character in the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series, is the son of Teppei Kaneko and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Colt has dark brown eyes, short black hair and olive skin. He wears a gray shirt under a black motorcycle jacket and currant-red pants. Personality Colt is rough around the edges, and comes off as rude, abrasive, conceited, and snarky. However, most of this is a front, he is actually shown to have a secret soft side, and can be sweet and romantic. He is also insecure, thinking he is a disappointment to his father and worries if he will be able to prove himself. He likes knowing things, not because he cares, but because he wants to exploit them. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that he has no respect for the rest of the MPC and wants to rule Los Angeles' criminal underworld with your character by his side. Chapters Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Book 1 * Chapter 2: Troublemaker * Chapter 3: Always Watch Your Back * Chapter 4: To Protect and Serve * Chapter 5: A Wrench in the Gears * Chapter 6: Opposite Lock * Chapter 7: The Good Kind of Trouble * Chapter 8: Crashing * Chapter 9: Heating Up * Chapter 10: The Great American Pastime * Chapter 11: The Way Things Were Before * Chapter 12: Where The Line Is Drawn * Chapter 13: The Only Rule * Chapter 14: Once in a Lifetime * Chapter 15: Dead End * Chapter 16: The One Who Got Away Book 2 * TBA Relationships Your Character Your Character first meet Colt in Book 1, Chapter 2, at the sideshow that Logan invited you to. Colt thinks you're either in the wrong place or got involved with the wrong crowd, while you just think of him as a narcissistic jerk. If you wear the premium outfit for the sideshow, he says you're trying too hard. At the end of the sideshow, Mr. Kaneko tells you and Logan that Colt is his son. In Book 1, Chapter 3, if you decide to be polite to him, he doesn't know what to say. If you ask why he seems obsessed with you, he gets flabbergasted. In Book 1, Chapter 6, he drives you to the DMV to take your driver's license test. He is envious about your relationship with your father, that he respects you, unlike the relationship between him and his own father. Colt tells you that he likes that you're tough and you don't take crap. Afterwards, on your way to get food with them, if you choose to listen to West Coast hip-hop and rap along, Colt says you have taste and is impressed. When his father is injured, you have the option of hugging him or comforting him with words. In Book 1, Chapter 9, if you decide to go with him, he drives you to a cliffside. If you choose, you can experience your first kiss with him. In Book 1, Chapter 10, Colt reveals that he trusts you, as an effect of the grapevine mission. In Book 1, Chapter 12, even though he might have feelings for you, he tells you that you're a tourist, that you'll forget everything that has happened when you leave for college. In Book 1, Chapter 13, he vows to hunt and kill the Brotherhood for killing his father. If you choose for him to surprise you as your date for prom, you also have the chance to become intimate with him. However, the Brotherhood tracks him down (using you as bait) and he tells you that he's willing to sacrifice himself for you. Out of options, you decide to bring him to see your dad. Teppei Kaneko Teppei is his dad. Both of them are in the Mercy Park Crew gang. Colt had left for college at least two years ago, and is back now on spring break. Teppei tells his crew that Colt will help with the shop but nothing else. Colt is frustrated that he is stuck working the front desk of the garage instead of handling the business that his father assigns to Logan. Colt thinks that Teppei thinks that the younger Kaneko is weak and not good enough for his crew, that Colt is not cut out to carry on his legacy. In Book 1, Chapter 6, Colt tells you that part of him wants your father to arrest his, but he's upset when he finds Teppei injured and wants to get revenge. Instead, Colt decides to drive in his place. In Book 1, Chapter 9, if you decide to go with Colt to clear his head, he takes you to a cliff where his father used to take him. Teppei used to make him jump off and into the ocean, and though he found it scary when he was younger, Colt finds the cliff peaceful nowadays. Logan In Book 1, Chapter 2, Colt meets Logan for the first time, referring to him as your knight in shining armor. When Colt realizes Logan is betting Teppei's car on the race, he immediately signs up for the race too. In Book 1, Chapter 4, Logan throws the first punch and they fight, partly because of you and your relationship with Logan and partly because of the animosity they have had for each other since meeting. When Teppei tells Colt the truth about having Logan gain your trust, Colt fights with Logan. Colt tells you that he hated seeing you being used by Logan. Gallery Other Looks Colt Full View.jpg|Full View Colt Kaneko - Pixelated.jpg|Over Phone Colt Shirtless.png|Shirtless ShirtlessColt.jpg|Shirtless & showing Abs RoDColtCasino.png|Suit RoDColtCasinoFullView.png|Suit Full View Colt Prom Full View.jpg|Prom Suit Full View Colt Prom.jpg|Prom RoDColtShirtlessFullView.png|Underwear Miscellaneous Colt'sMotorcycle.png|Colt's Motorcycle Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament.png|Colt's Old Dash Car Ornament for MC in Ch. 15 Trivia * The name Colt derives from an abbreviation of Colton which means "coal town". * In Japanese his surname means "doubly accomplished child" or "golden child". It's also a girl's name, since "Ko" is used for girls. * In Chapter 7, he reveals that he dropped out of college for now to help his father. * He rides a Cavalieri Novanta motorcycle with a 1198cc engine, which bears a striking resemblance to the 2014 Ducati 1199 Panigale. Both bikes share the same engine with some minor differences. * His crimes include theft and kidnapping. * In Chapter 14, he reveals to Your Character that he missed his prom the year prior if he's your Prom Date. Thus confirming he's a year older than Your Character and likely a college freshman before he dropped out. * On April 26, 2019, during the livestream, it was stated that Colt sees a lot of himself in MC – one of the reasons why he likes her. * He shares the same forename as Colt from Big Sky Country. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Love Interests